Unexpected Encounter
by Ashy Chan
Summary: A bus ride back, was not the way Lucy usually did it. But that day, she did. And her soulmate did too. Follow as how a simple bus ride and a childish plan to prank turned into the most pleasant memory Lucy ever recounted. NaLu oneshot.


**~A/N~**

 **HELLO FT FANS~!**

 **This is Ashley, your new author. */bows down respectfully/* Well it isn't my real name. My real _nickname_ is Shruti. Feel free to call me anything you like, but I mostly prefer being called as Ash. **

**I am here with my first fanfic EVER! This story is going to be modern AU.**

 **Actually something similar happened with my bestie, resulting her to get her first crush and then her first boyfriend. When she told me her story I couldn't help but came up with this little NaLu fluff.**

 **I hope you all will enjoy it. Please bear with all the grammatical mistakes I've done here ;-;. And yes don't forget to leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. ^.^**

 _ **~Ash**_

 **Anime/Manga:** _Fairy Tail_

 **Pairing:** _NaLu_ **  
**

 **Summary:** _A bus ride back, was not the way Lucy usually do. But that day, she did. And her soulmate did too. Follow as how a simple bus ride and a childish plan to prank turned into the most pleasant memory Lucy ever recounted.  
_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Fairy Tail. The great Hiro **"Troll"** Mashima does._

 **~A/N~  
**

* * *

 **UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER  
**

Near the bus stand, a young, high school girl waited for the bus to arrive. She was a beautiful girl, with a body most girls would kill for, but today, she was mostly covered up, including her face, which was hidden under a pink scarf. Her chocolate brown eyes were the only part of her face visible to all.

"Arghhh! Where is bus….?" She said, but there was no one to hear her. While she usually walked home on her own, today, she had decided to take the faster way home.

Right at that moment, a shiny red bus arrived. She entered the bus, and sat on a seat near the window. The girl put on her earplugs, as she thought, _**'this is SOO boring…. Well, beats walking alone though, at least I can enjoy the scenery…'**_

As she gazed through her window, while listening to her songs, the bus went along, feeding her brain a plethora of new faces. As it moved, she noticed a pinkette at the next stop. Pink hair were unusual in any part of the world, the ninja world itself had just one pink head. _**'Pink hair... Wait, is that Natsu? Oh my gosh!'**_

As the bus stopped, Natsu walked in and started looking around for a place to sit. As he looked around for a seat, a thought made its way to Lucy, _**'Hey… doesn't he recognize me… Oh right, the scarf… Hehehe, Natsu~'**_

Natsu was a good friend of her, whom she cherished a lot. She had known him just for a year, but it felt like she had known him all her life. But she rarely ever got the chance to prank him, so she decided to do it today.

As Natsu neared her, she suddenly stood up, jolting the young man. Before anyone could say anything, she turned towards him, and said.

"I have met you before."

Natsu raised her eyebrows, saying, "Huh? Excuse me?"

She shrugged and repeated, "I have seen you before."

Natsu took a moment took take in her features. Although he clothes covered her well, he could tell that she had a marvelous body. You don't become a teenager without picking up a few tricks. Natsu noticed a few strands of blonde hair peeking out of her scarf, but decided that he didn't know her. He felt that he SHOULD recognize her, but for the life of him, he couldn't.

"No, I don't-", He started, but she cut him off, saying, "It's Luce, what's your name?"

"It's Natsu!" he shouted out. Then continuing more calmly, he said, "Natsu Dragneel!"

"Okayy, I have to admit, that's a cool name." She said with a twinkle in her eye, while continued internally, _**'I love it…'**_

"Uh… Thanks…" said he, blushing. "So… um, may I sit with you?"

"Hm…" Luce said, as she made a great work of thinking about it, with her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Natsu waited patiently, and when she answered, he totally did not expect it.

"Nope, I don't feel like it" She said.

"Wha…? I thought we knew each other, please, I would like to try and remember you." He tried.

Natsu was talking so politely to her, that she was forced to wonder what would have happened if he did know it was her. _**'He would have probably just sat beside me; no questions asked and started talking as if we were continuing a conversation. Probably…'**_

"No. Find yourself another place, mister." She said just to see what his reaction would be.

He said, "OK", and was about to walk away, when Luce stopped him, "Ok ok, no need to look like the abandoned cat, sit with me, fine?"

He gave a grin well fitted for Natsu, and sat beside her. After sitting down, he asked, "Hey, what is your last name?"

Now, in normal circumstances, Lucy being Lucy, she would have freaked out. But she was ready for this one, for once.

She said, "Hm…"

Well, at least, as ready _that_ seemed.

 _ **'Why does she always go on into the thinking position…? Oh well.'**_ Natsu thought, for a brief moment. He tried imagining what he would look like, if he ever took that pose. He had to stifle a laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

Meanwhile, Luce still looked like she was thinking hard about it. He was forced to ask, "What is taking you so long? I just asked your last name."

"Well…" She said, making a great show of trying to tell it. Natsu leaned ahead, this drama killing him.

"It is…" She wasn't done yet. Natsu nodded in anticipation, and again, he did not expect this answer.

"A secret" She completed. Natsu fell forward, the absurdness of the situation hitting him. Sadly, as he was leaning in on Luce, he fell face-first onto her lap.

"EEEEEEKK!", Luce shrieked. She had not plan on this to happen. Natsu quickly got back up, his face as pink as his hair.

"Sorry…" he muttered quietly. Internally, he decided never to push a girl for answers. Internally the internally, he decided that this was a great method to… _**Hehehe…**_

Oh, the pervert in him.

Before her plan backfired, she decided to change the topic. "Uh… S-so, w-where are you going?"

"The Strawberry Street store. A friend of mine lives near there. You?" Said Natsu

"The same stop." Luce answered, while thinking, _**'Oh, so he's coming to my place huh…**_ _'_ She continued, "I think its destiny that we met each other here." She said, winking at him.

He blushed again, and said, "W-why would you say that?"

She placed a finger on her chin, and said mischievously, "You know, how soul-mates are supposed to meet. They can meet any moment, any day, _any time_. "

"Hey, are you-", started Natsu, as his eyes widened.

"So, you go to the Magnolia Academy, right?" She said, quickly changing the topic.

Natsu nodded, and said, "How do you know that?"

"Ah, well, I go there too, and I am a Fairy," she answered, referring to her house, but right then, he cut her off.

"A Fairy? I am one too!" he stated proudly.

"Yes, I know, I have seen you before", she said, and at his raised eyebrows, she continued, "You know, fighting that stripper, Gray, if I am not wrong. You guys are always at it, and are pretty much the topic of hot debate most of the time."

"Oh yea! And did you ever notice who wins each time?" He said, smiling proudly.

"Hmmm" she took her thinking pose, but this time, it was done pretty soon. "I know! Erza, our house captain, wins each time, right?"

A chill ran down his spine when he heard the name. Erza Scarlet, the ferocious, cake loving captain of Fairy Tail. She would always come running when she heard of them fighting. And ouch, the beatings she gave…

"Hmph… I meant before she interrupts…" He said, frowning.

"Dunno. You both are equally matched, and whenever I see you at it, it seems both of you will fall together." She said, ignorantly.

"Grrr… Yes, I guess, we do. But just watch us next time, I'll send him flying!" Natsu claimed.

"Yea, but it's always more fun seeing Erza join you guys." Luce continued. Natsu turned to glare at her, and shouted, "Dying at the hands of that Red-Haired Devil is not my definition of fun, you get that?!"

"Oh, the _Red-Haired Devil_ , huh? That's a nice moniker, I'm sure Erza would appreciate _it_." Luce smirked at him.

Natsu instantly paled.

"No, please, for Mavis' sake, don't! You know what she does with us when she finds us, ice freak and I, fighting, don't you? If she finds out about this, she'll send me to heaven! Please Luce, don't tell her. I beg you!" said Natsu quickly.

Lucy was trying hard not to laugh at his face. Seeing Natsu begging anyone, was a sight to watch. She obviously knew of his fear for the captain. And it was a lot of fun to exploit it.

"Ok ok, geez. You sure are one sacredly cat, huh. Guess you can't expect much from the pink haired ones…" She said playfully.

"HEY! For one, my hair is SALMON, and, you don't know Erza if you are not afraid of her." He said, fuming.

She apparently didn't notice him fuming, and reached for his hair. "Pink hair, huh…" she muttered.

He jerked her away, and shouted, "ITS S-A-L-M-O-N! SALMON! You get that!?"

 _ **'Gotcha!'**_

Feigning horror at his fury, she faked crying. "I-I am s-sorry…" She said, between her sobs.

Natsu was totally unprepared for this. He was used to making others fear him, but he had never made a girl cry. This whole situation was freaking him out very badly.

"H-hey, don't cry, I wasn't mad at you at all." He tried in vain.

Seeing the scene, the other passengers in the bus started muttering stuff like, _'Wow, that is one rude boy.'_ , _'Geez! Doesn't he know how to treat a girl?'_ or even _'Damn, that kid made her cry!? Get him off the bus!'_

He quickly turned, and glared at the passengers, which made them shut their trap at once. Turning back to his new friend, he quickly tried another tactic.

"Please forgive me, I'll tell you a secret if you stop crying!" He said.

 _ **'Haha Natsu, that works on kids, not on teens.'**_ Luce thought, but decided to go with it.

She asked quietly, "What?"

Natsu leaned in, and whispered in her ear, "Did you know, Erza has a crush? Have you heard of our Vice-Captain, Jellal-". But Luce cut him off.

"Fernandes? Yes, yes I have. And I know about that already. Just looking at them together for more than 10 minutes tells you that. Was this the secret you mentioned?" She said calmly, as if she was deadpanning… It was tough to tell with the scarf.

Natsu nodded slowly, not sure whether she was happy or not. "Yeah…" He said.

"Dude, that doesn't work at all." She said, pouting, and turned away from him.

Natsu panicked again. He quickly said, "Ok ok, I promise to tell you anything you ask, please don't be angry."

Before Luce could stop herself, she quickly asked, "Tell me, who is your crush?" Then she thought, _'Damn, I shouldn't have asked that, and now I can't even take it back… Why did I even ask it…? Why…?'_

Natsu smiled gently, at the thought of the girl. He whispered, "I'll tell you, but please keep it a secret."

Luce found herself unexpectedly very interested into whom the girl was. She felt terribly impatient, and did not even notice her own anticipation.

He said, "It's a girl named Lucy Heartfillia. Normally, I wouldn't tell that to anyone, but I never break my promises."

Suddenly Luce felt like she was on the top of the world. That plan to prank him was now totally blown, but she did not care in the least. The unexplainable happiness that Natsu's answer gave her shocked her a bit, but the aforementioned feeling of being on the top of the world was overriding all thought procedures.

She blushed madly under her scarf, and couldn't even say anything back to him. She just sat on her seat, as 3 minutes passed, with a goofy smile plastered to her face.

Natsu now looked at her a bit worriedly. She wasn't saying anything. He had expected some light teasing, or maybe a horde of questions, like how it was with girls, but now that she just sat with what seemed like a happy expression, he wasn't sure.

 _'Oh well, as long as she isn't mad, or sad at me.'_ He sighed in relief. Right that moment, the bus stopped, and he looked through the window.

 _'The Strawberry Street Store'_ He glanced at the sign, and quickly got up and got off the bus. Then he remembered something.

 _'Hey… Luce said she too had to get off-',_ He quickly turned 180 degrees, towards the doors, and suddenly-

Lucy had noticed that the bus reach Strawberry Street Store. In a daze, she walked to the gate, and saw Natsu standing outside. Staring at his back, she felt a never before felt urge to something way bolder than what was expected of her.

She jumped off the bus, and loosening her scarf, she tackled Natsu to the ground. Natsu's reflexes kicked in, and he twirled in mid-air, so that he would land on his back. With Luce lying on him, the first thing he noticed was the perfume. Then the eyes. Then her blonde hair. Then her lips, only centimeters away from his own. Then nothing, as he was caught in a deep kiss.

 _'Hey, it's LUCY-',_ was all he could think, before he found himself returning the kiss.

* * *

" _Lying in front of The Strawberry Street Store, with me on him, was the first time I made out with him. Soon, we had a horde of spectators hooting and cheering for us. I think I saw Erza too, but she never told me about it. That day, changed it all for me."_

"Wow mom that was wonderful!" Ashley said, as she grinned at her mother. Lucy smiled back at her, and gently patted her head.

"I want someone like dad too!" She continued grinning, and Lucy grinned back, saying, "It's gonna be tough to find someone like him dear, I just got lucky"

Ashley, who was lying on the bed, with her head on her mom's lap, quickly got up, and muttered while blushing. "Hey mom… What do you think about Storm…?"

Lucy giggled, "Fullbuster? Why don't you go and ask dad?"

Ashley muttered, "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded gently, at which Ashley quickly jumped off the bed, and ran towards the garden.

Lucy smiled at her child's rampant behavior, and counted to 3. _'1…2…3…'_

Not a moment later, she heard Natsu cry, "WHAAAT?!"

* * *

 **~A/N~**

 **So.. how is it? Is it okay? Good? Too much fluff? Boring? Please tell me what do you guys think about it.**

 **Like I said I got this idea from my bestie's story and tbh I tried not to use everything she told me in here. She was a great help since she helped me in my writer's block (Now don't get me wrong. This is my first attempt in writing a story, so it is kind of obvious if I get a writer's block in a oneshot right?)  
**

 **Anyways please don't forget to leave a review. Otherwise I will never know how well I did.**

 **Peace.**

 _ **~Ash**_


End file.
